Stingue Week 2017
by Nymus
Summary: Drabbles para la Stingue week de este año. Por lo pronto, Intimacy y Nature.
1. Intimacy

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Lo intenté. Sólo tengo dos drabbles para esta semana, pero puedo intentar traer algo tarde para los primeros días. IS THIS INTIMATE ENOUGH!?

* * *

 **.**

 **Intimidad**

 **.**

* * *

Recostarse juntos en la cama era cualquier cosa menos algo nuevo entre ambos. Había sido desde siempre una certeza en su relación, algo que nunca había sido cuestionado, porque parecía tan natural que no había ninguna razón para cuestionarlo. Estaban acostumbrados a compartir el mismo espacio, el mismo calor y el mismo aliento, una y otra vez, cada noche, desde que eran niños solitarios buscando cualquier tipo de confort que pudieran conseguir.

Había algo familiar, algo relajante en la forma en que sus respiraciones se sincronizaban lentamente mientras sus pechos desnudos se levantaban y caían, casi tocándose pero nunca alcanzando el punto de quiebre que haría chocar su piel. Había algo agradable en cómo el mundo parecía dejar de girar, congelando el tiempo en una perezosa mirada que compartían entre adormilados pestañeos.

El escenario cambiaba de vez en cuando. A veces sus cuerpos descansaban sobre una suave cama con sábanas esponjosas, otras veces podía ser el duro suelo o la no tan agradable superficie de una cama cualquiera en una posada remota. La luz podía venir desde la luna brillando alto en el cielo, o una tenue lámpara de lacryma, o podía ser casi inexistente cuando sólo las estrellas hacían su aparición. Pocos sonidos podían escapar de sus agudos sentidos, pero, ya fuera el sutil zumbido de la ciudad o los ruidosos gritos del bosque, estaban lo bastante acostumbrados a ellos como para ignorarlos, nada más que un constante murmullo que sus respiraciones ahogaban con facilidad.

El mundo a su alrededor cambiaba y cambiaba, día tras día, año tras año, pero el espacio que creaban con sus cuerpos permanecía intocable, casi sagrado. A veces incluso se había trizado bajo el peso de la vida misma y las dificultades propias de dejar la niñez atrás, pero, al final, siempre volvían a aquel espacio. Un lugar hecho por y para ellos. Un lugar que podían llevar con ellos a cualquier lado, porque no estaba hecho de cosas, si no de sentimientos y presencias. Mientras estuvieran juntos, iría siempre con ellos.

Aún así, por mucho que estuvieran acostumbrados a compartir cada momento antes de dormir, había algo diferente esta vez. Un sentimiento suave que flotaba en el aire, algo frágil pero presente en todos sus movimientos. Un pequeño cambio que no era mal recibido ni realmente inesperado, pero un cambio al fin y al cabo. Aquella era la razón por la que ambos se sentían expuestos, en un sentido que nunca antes habían experimentado.

El peso de lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos hacía los movimientos para encontrar sus posiciones usuales, algo más difícil de lo normal. Había algo nuevo y tímido en sus ojos cuando estos se encontraron y ambos contuvieron el aliento, inseguros de cuál debía ser el siguiente paso. Un silencio extraño se extendió entre ambos, un silencio que no correspondía a aquel lugar, y que pronto se rompió con una lenta sonrisa y una risa suave.

Una mano se alzó en un movimiento lento, rompiendo aquella tácita regla que los mantenía apartados y aterrizando sobre el rostro de su compañero. Las viejas reglas ya no importaban. Ahora, había algo nuevo, extraño y desconocido entre ambos. Algo que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo suyo y de nadie más. Una nueva región en el mundo que podían crear yaciendo lado a lado.

– ¿Está bien esto? – dijo alguien entonces, aquella mano descansando sobre la piel bajo sus dedos.  
– Sí – fue la respuesta, mientras una mejilla se inclinaba hacia la caricia más que bienvenida – Perfecto.


	2. Nature

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Hehe. Tenía esto listo para subir ayer y pos que me olvidé... Esto es enteramente autocomplaciente, una tercera parte de los drabbles Wizard de Cuando te vi y Again de Cuando lo noté. También se lo dedico a Sabs, aunque nunca lo va a leer(?).

* * *

 **.**

 **Naturaleza**

 **.**

* * *

– ¿Estás seguro de que esto es prudente?  
– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?  
– Tengo… dudas.  
– Ah, vamos, saldrá bien. ¡Soy un maestro en esto!  
– Si lo fueras, no estaríamos aquí para empezar.  
– ¡Eso fue un accidente y fue hace meses! ¡Soy mucho mejor ahora!  
– Seguro.

Para ser sincero, Rogue sabía que sus quejas eran injustificadas. A pesar de las ridículas circunstancias que llevaron a su primer encuentro, el hecho de que Sting hubiera continuado apareciendo en su casa semana tras semana, a la misma hora todos los días, debía significar que el mago había dominado lo suficiente aquel hechizo que había fallado la primera vez.

Aún así, tener aquella información no significaba exactamente qué Rogue confiara en él lo suficiente como para aceptar su nueva idea de llevarlo de paseo. Sólo porque Sting pudiera teletransportarse a sí mismo donde quisiera, no quería decir que fuera capaz de hacerlo con ambos. ¿Acaso lo había intentado antes siquiera? No quería preguntar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ya sabía la respuesta pues, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, ya se había hecho una idea del tipo de persona que era. Sting era más de actuar sin pensar. Aún así, a pesar de todas sus aprehensiones, Rogue supo que estaba perdido en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con los azules del otro, brillando con esperanza y entusiasmo. No había manera en que pudiera negarles algo.

Por supuesto, el rubio no necesitaba aquella información. Sting tenía ya demasiado ego y Rogue se negaba a darle el placer de saber lo que podía llegar a provocar en él. Y por lo tanto, siguió intentando excusarse por un largo tiempo antes de tomar por fin la mano que Sting le ofrecía. Sólo quedaba esperar que no terminara demasiado mal.

Al principio, casi ni notó que se movían. Se sentía como si el mundo fuera el que giraba a su alrededor mientras ellos se mantenían quietos, tomados de la mano, hasta que el viaje terminó. Rogue sintió que sus piernas intentaban ponerse al día con el movimiento aunque estaban hechas de gelatina. Sting lo atrapó antes de que pudiera caer, y aprovechó su oportunidad de robarle un abrazo.

– Te acostumbrarás – dijo, sonriendo. Lo que significaba que pretendía hacer de aquel viaje algo regular. Rogue no sabía si alegrarse o asustarse con aquella perspectiva. Se aferró a sus hombros y suspiró antes de mirar alrededor por primera vez.  
– ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. No tenía idea de donde estaba.  
– Eh, bueno… En realidad no estamos tan lejos de tu casa. Es un parque pequeño cerca de la ciudad. – Sting tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. – No quería arriesgar demasiado, pero siempre estás ocupado o escondiéndote en casa, así que pensé que te gustaría algo… diferente.

De hecho, Rogue no era un gran fan de salir, pero el lugar que Sting escogió era agradable. Casi no había ruidos además del viento y algunas aves en la distancia. Era pacífico y a Rogue le gustaba la paz, así que en realidad no podía quejarse. Tomó un paso atrás ahora que podía sentir sus piernas otra vez. Mientras se daba una vuelta para tener la vista completa, pensó que incluso podría llegar a gustarle.

– De todas formas, ¿por qué querías salir? – preguntó Rogue, distraído por uno de las aves que se había acercado. – Siempre nos quedamos en mi casa.  
– Quería tener una cita formal.  
– ¿Cita? – Rogue miró a Sting, inseguro de si había escuchado bien o se estaba engañando.

El rubio parecía confiado, pero había una preocupación oculta en la sonrisa que le dedicó mientras su mano hacía una floritura y aparecía un tulipán naranja. Sting se lo ofreció, esperando con la flor extendida en una silenciosa petición.

Cursi, pensó Rogue. Por supuesto que Sting no tendría vergüenza y le gustarían aquel tipo de cosas románticas. Cursi. Aún así, aceptó la flor porque, cursi o no, Sting seguía siendo lindo. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar preguntar.

– ¿Seguro que no tiene bichos?  
– ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¡Sólo intento ser amable!


End file.
